


It Rushes Through You

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Some dirty talking, Winter makes wolves horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolves should come with a manual. Winter is when all the fun times start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is for SterKDestiel, since he helped me out and I promised smutty Sterek in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Rushes Through You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StereKDestiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StereKDestiel/gifts).



Stiles used to love winter, love the snowball fights he and Scott had, having no excuse for drinking copious amounts of hot coffee and hot chocolate. But then Scott was turned into a werewolf and after the whole debacle with Peter Hale, the pedo creeper Alpha; and then Derek becoming Alpha. Well, Stiles was getting tired of running around in the woods in the freezing cold, trying to keep up with a pack of werewolves.

It was cold, there was snow clumping on his pants and his coat. He was freezing! He was human, not a heating furnace disguised as a werewolf! Sighing in disgust, Stiles trampled his way through the snowy woods to the Hale house. Which, Derek had finally gotten fixed up! So, no more worrying over it falling on their heads when they had a pack meeting.

He jogged up the stairs, opening the door into the thankfully heated house. He could _feel_ his body starting to unfreeze, not a pleasant feeling. He made his way upstairs, knowing that he had some clean clothes in a guest room that he could dress in; after taking a nice hot shower.

Okay, so he might have stayed in the shower longer than he usually did. But Stiles had a good reason! You try getting feeling in your extremities after running, falling, and tripping in the woods while it’s snowing and you’d spend an extra fifteen minutes in the shower too. And if he fingered himself a little bit while taking his extra long shower, well no one had to know.

Walking out of the shower, only a towel wrapped around his waist, Stiles walked into the guest room he was using. Dropping the towel, he grabbed his boxers off the bed. He was just pulling them over his thighs, when he looked up and saw Derek standing on the other side of the bed, watching him.

Yelping in surprise, Stiles dropped his boxers causing them to pool at his ankles.

“Dude! What I have I told you about being a creeper?!”

Derek scowled at him, eyes doing that weird color flash between his human eyes and his Alpha eyes. He growled a little bit, eyes sweeping over Stiles in a slow manner. Stiles twitched, feeling overheated and trying to ignore that he was naked in front of the guy he was pretty much in love with. Feeling just a tiny bit nervous, Stiles reached down to grab his boxers.

Large hands grabbed his, pulling them away from his boxers. Stumbling, Stiles allowed Derek to push him onto the bed.

“This is different. Why am I naked on the bed, Derek?” Stiles rambled, shivering at the heated look in Derek’s eyes.

“Shut up, Stiles.” Derek growled at him, eyes flashing before he slanted his mouth over Stiles and stole the teens breath away. Stiles made a small protesting noise in the back of his throat, before kissing back.

Rough, calloused fingers mapped out every dip and groove on his body. A demanding tongue charged into his mouth, dragging breathless moans from Stiles. Of course, his hands weren’t idle. Dragging Derek’s clothing off, breaking the kiss when he needed to take the shirt off. Soon, Derek was naked and on top of Stiles slowly rolling his hips into Stiles.

Hard cocks rubbed against each other, Stiles wrapping a leg around Derek’s waist. A biting kiss on his nipple causing Stiles to arch into Derek’s mouth, cussing breathlessly at the older man. A gentle lick to the same nipple, an apology. Another biting kiss to his other nipple, treated with a gentle lick followed. More biting kisses were laid upon his body, a hip sucked at for what seemed like forever but really was more like a minute.

Until finally, finally, Derek reached Stiles straining cock. He gave the head a small lick, tasting Stiles cum before taking his cock into his mouth. Moaning, Stiles scrambled for something to hold on, hips thrusting a little. Derek bobbed his head, tonguing the vein on the underside or the slit on the head. Sucking every now and then on his balls.

“Derek, oh god! Derek, gonna- gonna cum!” Stiles cried out, head thrashing on the pillow. Derek pulled off with a lewd, wet pop. Licking his lips, he grabbed the lube from under the pillow, popping it open and squirting it onto his hand.

Stiles gasped, shuddering at the feel of cold lube being poured on his twitching hole. “Oh god, Derek just fuck me!” he demanded.

Derek’s body seemed to ripple, “I need to prepare you, Stiles.” He rasped at the impatient teen.

“I already did that when I was taking a shower!” Stiles told him, somehow managing to flip over onto his forearms and knees, spreading his legs and pushing his ass up in the air. “Fuck me.”

Derek closed his eyes, before opening them to stare at Stiles clenching hole. Growling, he spread the lube over his large, hard cock, before slowly lining it up to Stiles hole and thrusting as carefully as he could into the tight, grasping hole. He bottomed out, panting for breath.

Stiles gave little gasping moans, head hanging low and baring his throat to Derek. They stayed there for a minute, allowing Stiles to get use to Derek’s monster cock and to allow Derek to regain some control. With a squeeze of his inner muscles, and a little thrust of his hips, Stiles broke that control.

Snarling, Derek pulled out before snapping back in roughly. Stiles moaned and made little yelping sounds, trying to match Derek’s furious pace.

“God, look at you Stiles. Taking my cock.” Derek muttered into his ear, growling in pleasure each time he struck Stiles sweet spot, causing the teen to tighten up and make breathless moans.

“I’m going to breed you so good, stuff you full of my cum. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Wouldn’t you? Everyone will know who you belong to.”

Stiles eyes rolled back into his head, the pleasure too much. With a high-pitch moan, he came. Derek thrust through his orgasm hips swiveling. He felt something pushing into his hole, growing larger and larger before it popped through and latched onto his sweet spot. Derek groaned hoarsely, nosing at Stiles neck.

Rolling away from the wet spot, still latched onto Stiles, they stayed like that Derek still cumming. Stiles was dozing off by the time Derek pulled out, some of his cum leaking out. Derek licked away the mess on his stomach, before settling down next to Stiles.

“Next time, a little warning would be nice.” Stiles muttered, falling asleep. Derek smirked into his neck, biting it gently before joining Stiles in sleep.


End file.
